Family Above All
by dearestpersephone
Summary: She was the ultimate betrayal, the stab in the back they would have never seen coming. She was their friend, but that held no importance to her. Familia Supra Omnes; Family Above All. {Hermione Ridde}


To say they were unprepared would be an understatement. 15 Order members against nearly 30 completely ruthless Death Eaters stood no chance.

The doors to the Great Hall were thrown open and a stream of dark cloaked wizards piled in.

The occupants of the Hall were stunned into immobility. Only 15 seconds, but 15 seconds to many.

Enough time for a figure within the crowd of non-Death Eaters to raise their wand to the sky and shout, "Avant Garde!"

The call was taken up by at least ten others, watching as a white light burst forth from the tips of their wands, creating an almost invisible barrier around the Death Eaters.

The 15 seconds ended. Cries of curses and jinx and hexes echoed around the hall, bolts of light spurting from every Order wand in sight.

All bounced off the barrier, and it took precisely 43 seconds for the attackers to realize.

"Hello, Order."

The figure at the forefront of the Death Eaters' greeted the now silent Hall, pulling down his hood and removing his mask.

The man was honestly stunning. High, arched cheekbones and pale skin matched with curly dark hair, the man was every girl's fantasy older man. "My name is Tom Riddle." He grin wickedly, twirling his wand in his hand, "better known as Lord Voldemort."

The Hall gasped. The face that they had come to associate with Voldemort, snake-like and inhuman, was all a Glamour. This was the real Voldemort.

"I believe you have someone of mine. I'd like them back."

Remus Lupin moved to face him. "We have no Death Eater prisoners."

Voldemort, Tom Riddle, rather, only laughed. It was a chilling sound, causing shivers to trail down spines.

"Oh, they aren't prisoners. I doubt you could even hold them against their will." Voldemort shrugged. "My daughter is a rather talented witch."

Daughter? Voldemort, feared Dark Wizard, had a child?

"I'm surprised she had so much control. I would of killed all the little mudbloods." Bellatrix, to Voldemort's left, chuckled. "Useless and impure. Stains on our world."

Harry and Ron drew their wands. "Don't listen to her, Hermione." Ron says.

There was no reply. Harry looks over his shoulder to his best friend- and finds only empty space. "Hermione?"

"I'm honestly surprised I didn't kill any of them either." A voice, the same one thar called out the first spell, laughs.

Hermione Granger walks through the barrier like it was non-existent, her wand tucked behind her ear.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron cried. "What are you doing."

Hermione paid them not mind, simply walking closer to Voldemort. She stopped in front of him, and slung one arm across his shoulders, and made a sweeping guesture across the Hall.

"Hogwarts has fallen. It's all yours, Daddy."

The Hall gasped collectively. Hermione Granger, muggleborn best friend of Harry Potter, was Voldemort's daughter?!

"Ours, Hermione. Ours. After all, it was you and your friends that did all the work." Tom Riddle grinned.

"Which reminds me." She removed herself from her father's embrace, and walked to the center of the Hall.

"Knights! Our mission was a success! Hogwarts has fallen, and is now in the possession of my father!" She said loudly, grinning.

"Yes!" Cries of joy echoed as nine figures ran through the barrier towards Hermione, laughing and cheering.

The Hall was horrified to see not one, not two, but three heads of familiar red hair.

Fred, George and Ginny Weasley laughed with each other and the other 'Knights'.

The Patil Twins high-fived Hermione as the Weasley's hoisted her onto their shoulders.

"Yes, congratulations. Now, let us celebrate when we have Britain at its knees." Tom Riddle laughs. He jerks his wand hand in the general direction of the Order. "You know what to do."

The Death Eaters sprung into motion. The group split into teams of two, launching into the fray. More and more clocked wizards poured into the Hall, and within an hour, the Order was bowing to Voldemort.

Wizarding Britain had fallen to its knees, weak against the perfectly orchestrated attacks of Voldemort's followers.

As Harry and Ron watched their oldest friend rejoice, the betrayal started to finally sink in.

Hermione Granger was the Daughter of the Dark Lord.


End file.
